Emperor Awesome
is a recurring character in Wander Over Yonder. He is one of Lord Hater's greatest rivals. His voice is by Sam Riegel as he first appears in the first episode The Picnic with his own army of minions known as the Fist Fighters and with his Battling Dinosaur that shoots fire and lasers. Physical Appearance Emperor Awesome appears as a Sub-species of a shark with tanned muscles. He also wears a crown on his head due to being an emperor. He has a royal cape with his own logo "A" standing for awesome. He also has two bands, purple-and-pink, on his muscles, fingerless gloves, a spiked belt, pink pants, and white disco boots. Personality Although he appeared to be serious in the first episode "The Picnic", Emperor Awesome appears to be a narcissistic, cocky, vain, and proud emperor. He seems to like to get tans. In "The Party Animal", it is revealed he destroys planets through excessive partying. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome have quite a rivalry. As revealed in "The Picnic", as they rival each other on trying to take over the universe. Lord Hater even punched Emperor Awesome off the moon with a Fist Fighter, which proves how big a rivalry they have. 'Wander' Although have seen each other in "The Picnic" and "The Fancy Party", in "The Party Animal", he suddenly has no idea who he is, so he challenges him to a dance off (long story short), Wander kicks Awesome's butt, he gets mad, so now, Wander is one of Awesome's enemies. 'Sylvia' Ever since "The Fancy Party", Awesome has liked Sylvia, and although he got turned down by her twice, he won't stop trying though. 'Others' 'Fist Fighters' It is unknown how Awesome and the Fist Fighters feel about each other, but the Fist Fighters will do anything he says. But he can get annoyed with it, as revealed in "The Party Animal", as, the Fist Fighters just stood there looking stupid, so Awesome had to yell "I SAID EVERYBODY INTO THE SHIP!", They got scared and went into the ship, just like he asked. 'Sandwich' Emperor Awesome tried flirting with the sandwich by saying "So, you're a sandwich now? I'm cool with that.", but then, got blasted by one of the guards. Trivia *In France, he is called "Empereur Cool", which means, well: Emperor Cool, and his voice actor in French is Damien Locqueneux, who also sings the French theme song and is the French chorus in the show. *In Latin America, he is called, "Emperador Asombroso", which means, "Amazing Emperor". *In Spain, he is called, "Emperador Impresionante", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome". But impresionante also means "impressive". *Emperor Awesome has a crush on Sylvia as shown in "The Fancy Party" to present and also in "The Party Animal". *Emperor Awesome is a mutated shark. Appearances 'Season 1' *"The Picnic" *"The Fancy Party" *"The Party Animal" *"The Gift" 'Season 2' https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/496072965251813376?p=v References Photo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Rulers Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters